


[PODFIC] The Interplay of Sex and Violence

by collapsinghorizons (lightupstars)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Begging, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, References to body horror, Telepathy, Touch Based Telepathy, handjob, references to graphic violence, violent imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 23:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/collapsinghorizons
Summary: "So you're a telepath, right?""What gave it away? Was it me participating in that ‘Things Telepaths Want You To Know’ video? Or do I just have the look about me? Maybe the gloves were a clue?"





	[PODFIC] The Interplay of Sex and Violence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Interplay of Sex and Violence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942380) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



[[PODFIC] The Interplay of Sex and Violence](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1xKM60T5DNcz94aDB8KUgS4CYHuRQKpqa)


End file.
